Things Left Unsaid
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: An ordinary day it was supposed to be for Naruto and Hinata, until a car crash takes it away. Oneshot, songfic


Things left unsaid

**A/N I do not own naruto or the song if I did own naruto well it won't be kid friendly.**

**This is an A/U enjoy **^o^

**WARNING: This is a sad story so if you guys cry then you have such good hearts.**

_Lyrics _

Those who live are those who fight.-Victor Hugo

The sun was rising from the east and the morning rays were slowly creeping it's way to a bedroom to wake up the two married couple who are asleep and before it could reach the couple the alarm came on.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**.

A hand came and turn off the alarm and the man look at the clock to see what time and it said 7:00.

"Hinata time to get up" the man said.

"I don't want to and besides what time is it" Hinata said.

"7:00 in the morning" the man said.

"It's too early, wake me up when it's 8:00 or so" Hinata said going back to sleep, that is until she was being tickled by her husband "_He he_ stop it Naruto, stop _he he_" she said laughing.

"Not until you wake up and until then THE TICKLE OF DEATH SHALL CONTINUE haw haw haw" Naruto said and started the tickle of death.

"_He he he_ stop it, I'm up, I'm up _he he he_" Hinata said laughing and so naruto stop tickling hinata and kiss her on the lips. Naruto and hinata separate the kiss and got out the bed to get ready for the day. After they took there shower they went in the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"So what do you want to eat Hinata" Naruto ask.

Hinata answered "Lets cook French Toast so our breakfast can be sweet"

"Alright lets get started" Naruto said as he was getting the eggs out.

After breakfast they left the apartment(well they don't have kids so why would they get a house when apartments are cheaper) and went into the car and headed down to the Hyuga Tech where they work.

Naruto stop at a red light and naruto turned to hinata who was looking over the employ names to see who she could fired(hinata is the boss of Hyuga Tech ever since her father retired) because the economy is getting bad because people are losing jobs which means people are buying things less, which is the results less money the company gets.

"So who we going to fire(naruto is second command or assistant to being the leader so when hinata gets sick or something he then runs the company and not because he married hinata but he work his butt off and hinata's father gave him the job two years before he retired)" Naruto ask his wife.

"Not sure yet all of them are doing what they're suppose to do and some do extra work so they wont get fired" Hinata said flipping through the pages.

The light turned green and naruto was going strait when they got hit on the right side of the car where hinata is by a speeding car.

**CRASH**

The ambulance came to the scene and started to put hinata in the vehicle when Hiashi arrived.

"Naruto what happen and where is Hinata" Hiashi ask naruto.

Naruto was leaning against the police car waiting for his father in law.

"She is on the way to the hospital right now" Naruto said not looking at Hiashi

Hiashi put his hand on naruto's shoulder and said "Come on lets go to the hospital"

Naruto didn't say anything and just followed Hiashi to his car and drove to the hospital.

**---HOSPITAL---**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HER, I AM HER HUSBAND AND I DEMAND TO SEE HER" Naruto yelled at the nurse at the front desk

"Sir you need to calm down but I'm sorry, she can't have any visitors right now." the woman said

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YOU LITTLE JERK, ALL I WANT TO DO IS SEE MY WIFE" Naruto yelled again.

"Sir if you keep up what you are doing then I have to call security to escort you out" the nurse said.

"What is going on here" a women ask.

"Ah Dr. Tsunade, well this man want to go see his wife but she can't have any visitors right now" the nurse said.

"Really? Well as her doctor I say she can have visitors as long as they're family members." Tsunade said.

After hearing this naruto ran down the hall but then he turned around and said "What room number is she in?"

"Room 275" Tsunade said.

"Thanks" Naruto said and ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

_It's just a matter of time a few days ago_  
_I saw you, you were fine_  
_Remembering what you said_

Naruto went into room 275 and fell an his knee's with tears coming down his face. There he saw all of these machine's hook up to hinata and hinata had all of these bandages on her. Then Hiashi walk in and didn't even move there laying on the hospital was his sweet daughter. 

_About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End_

"She is in a coma" Tsunade said.

What Tsunade said struck naruto like a billion hot needles digging into his skin "How did this happen" Naruto said.

"She hit her head pretty hard in the collision and she might never wake up again" Tsunade said._  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give_

"What do you mean might never wake up" Naruto ask.

"When someone goes into a coma, family members gambles the person's life or in other words they either chooses to keep them alive to see if they wake up or they pull the plug and kill the person because they don't think they will ever wake up. Going into a coma is the worst thing to happen because you don't know if they will ever wake up or not." Tsunade said leaving naruto and hiashi alone with hinata.

_  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

It's been a few days scents the accident and naruto haven't left the room. Hiashi came out of the retirement to take over his company until naruto and hinata comes back.

_Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life_

"Come on hinata" naruto said.

"Please wake up I can't do this alone, without you I am nothing so please you need to wake up" Naruto continued.

_And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope_  
_I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life_

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

Hiashi came in the room and place a hand on naruto shoulder saying "Come on lets go"

And Naruto and Hiashi left the room leaving hinata alone in the room.

_So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you  
_

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

**SIX MONTH'S LATER**

The sun was rising in the east and the morning rays was shining in a room of the hospital. The sun rays creeping slowly to the sleeping person and when the rays hit the person face. The eyes slowly opening up, reveling a lavender color eyes.

Aright this is my first fict so please tell my how it is and review please thanks.

A/N There is a sequel coming so be ready to read it.


End file.
